The Sun's path
by SwiftStar1
Summary: Brightsun mate of WindClan's new leader Gorsestar,has her kits on the edge of rouge territory. Her only living kit Sunnykit gets kidnapped and she gets murdered. Can StarClan trust that she excapes before she gets killed,or will she end up like her mother,dieing with her prophecy to save WindClan from the Rouges...?
1. Prolouge

**The Sun's Path (Brightsun's p.o.v)**

Prologue

"_One final push! An there_!" I thought,purring as I looked down at my kits.

"Gorsestar will be so proud,and yet freaked out at the same time! I thought to myself,I had snuck out of camp for a walk,my mate didn't let me out of camp ever sence he found out I was expecting,two moons ago.

I looked at my kits again,the tom was still-born but the she-cat was lively.

_"Bramblekit for the tom,Sunnykit for the girl._ I thought,pleased with the names

Suddenly the branches shook ,and the scent of more than one cat came to my nose,but it wasn't Clan scent.

"WHO'S THERE!" I yolwed,and crouched over my kit.

The answer came as a tom flying in knocking me down,but holding me so I could see my kit.

Two other cats came in,a she-cat and a tom. The she-cat picked up my only liveing kit and ran wile the tom helped pin me down.

"NOOOO SUNNYKIT!" I screamed,I saw pitty in the she-cats eyes as she glanced back,but she didn't turn back.

"Why-why would you do this what have I ever done to you!" I cried as he dragged me over to a old pool, the other tom following with Bramblekit in his jaws.

"There is a past between me and your mate that you wouldn't begin to belive!" He hissed. Then his claws slid out, glinting in the late after-noon sun.

That was the last thing I saw...

...page break...

**Wow intense! What will happen to Sunnykit? Review and find out!**

**Sunnykit:Im right here ,an i feel fine!**

**Me: SHHHHHHH! I'm trying to build supense!**

**Sunnykit: Oh...Whats supense?!**

**Me:Its..its...UGG JUST REVIEW PEOPLE!**

Sunnykit:Yeah,and cats too!...Wait, whats a review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hi, Sunny!" A yellow kit mewed.

"Hi, Brick! Whats new?" I mewed,Brick named after the leader,also known as his father, was my best friend.

"I heard Echo is carring Patch's kits now!" He mewed.

"_Finally!_" I thought,at first Echo refused to have kits,sence Patch asked her the day after she was not a train-ie anymore,and she wanted time to enjoy it.

But sadly, that was against the rules. When a Tom wants you as a mate,even if you hate him,or even if your still a train-ie,you have to comply. The punishments are harsh if you dont.

"Oh thats great!" I mewed,forcing a fake smile,but he saw though it.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I just-" I crouched down when a guard swep past,cats here don't seem to like me even though I'm just as good as they are! "-don't think it's right." I mewed softly.

"What's not right?" He mewed.

"You know..." I said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh...well Brick trys to do whats best for the Band,and more kits mean more cats." He mewed,shifting from paw to paw,not meeting my gaze.

"Oh yeah,it's his father were talking about." I thought.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok,do you want to get a mouse?" He asked shyly.

"Sure!" I mewed excitedly.

"Hi Cold! Hi Stone!" I mewed to my twin blue-gray brothers.

"Errr...hi Sunny." Cold mewed and edged away,Stone didn't say a word.

"Its not my fault I'm a freak." I thought bitterly,all I could figure out why they didn't like me is my apperance. Our mother Path is silver with amber eyes,our father Boluder is gray-ish with blue eyes. Wile I'm a bright ginger and yellow tabby with green eyes,a freak.

"Come on lets get that mouse." Brick mewed,guiding my with his tail away from them. I leaned into his fur,and he purred and licked my cheek.

"BRICK! DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" A voice shouted and stepped into the clearing.

"Oh no." He muttered,and stepped up a few steps so he was sheilding me,I then notcied his concern.

The cat in front of us was Brick's father,our Leader.

...PAGE...BREAK...I..want...pie...Sunny..is...awesome...

**Hi! I know what your thinking (omg am i psychic?!) "Why is Swifty starting a new story when she has two others?" So I will give you some reasons:**

**A. I hate the Hunger Games,but I'v volnteered anyway beacuse I heard a annoying pop star (named Justin biber) will be in it and i want to chase him around with a sharp "Object". So I can not write for a wile,and I want to get my fix now!**

**B. I have too many ideas in my head,so I wrote them down.**

**C. This story has been in my family for eons,but I have to write them beacuse Dark Vader is trying to steal them and my Ice cream.**

**D.I am a Secret-Spying-Super-Stelth-Ninga on FFN trying to find out somthing classified (But it involves waffels!) SHHHHHHHHHHH...**

**Me:Only one is true so belive what you want,Sunny?**

**Sunny: I found out what a review is! I googled it on my smartphone!**

**Me: Wait how do you have a smartphone? I dont even have one!**

**Sunny:SWIFTSTAR DON'T WARRIORS,SO REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Me: WAIT WHY ARE WE YELLING?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"What do you mean?" Red asked. **(Red is little brick's nic name)**

"Why are you with that flithy thinblood? Why arn't you with Greya instead?" He hissed,Greya was one of the second-in-comand's daughter,but Red hated her.

Suddden a spark came over me,my golden and ginger fur puffed up as I faced him. "Who are you calling thinblood? I'm just as good as you and anyone else if not better ,at least I don't give out undeserved names!" I spat,my eyes blazing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yowled and through himself at me and raked his claws over my ears,my eyes shut as pain went through me.

"Better get some rest for tommarow!" He jeered,and I remembered that I was five moons old,though I was almost sure he wasn't talking about becoming a train-ie from the wild gleam in his eyes. He got up and walked away.

"Come on," Little Brick mewed,helping me up and licking the blood off my ears."Lets go get something to eat."

...pagebreak...Red..is...awesome...I...Hate...you...Big...Brick

**(Little Brick's p.o.v)**

My dream cme as sudden as I closed my eyes. A cat stood before me,I had never seen her before but her face made me think I knew her.

"_Wait she looks like...SUNNY!"_ The thought exploded in my head.

"Yes,I am Sunny's mother." She mewed as if she knew what I was thinking.

"But Path is her mother!"

"No she is a WindClan cat. Look there is no time to explain,you must help her escape NOW your father is going to kill her tommarow like he killed me. You must take her to WindClan,her father is leader they will except her,GO NOW!"She yelled,and the dream began to swirl away.

"WAIT, WHATS YOUR NAME?!" I yelled at the dream fragments.

**"**_Brightsun."_

...page...break...JUST...DANCE!...NOW...

**Omg intense! And yes I shall leave you at a cliffie for now! Don't worry the next one will be up soon!**

**Sunny:It better be!**

**Me: Do you realy want to annoy me?**

**Sunny:Yes but I know better.**

**Me:Good girl,now Sunny.**

**Red:No I wanna to do it!**

**Me:I said Sunny.**

**Sunny:Its ok.**

**Red:YES! SWIFTY DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS! WHOO!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Okay,now...WHAT ARE BLABING ABOUT!" I yelled once we we're outside sitting away from the entrance in a bramble bush.

"Look,I found out you'll be killed in the morning! We have to go!" He mewed back.

"And why would that be?" I said,my brain working.

"Your real...mother,name was Brightsun...your father was the leader of WindClan. You we're kiddnapped when you were a kit..." He mewed something else but I didn't catch it.

_"Brightsun."_ The name floated in my brain,bringing out a shadow of a past forgotten memory into my head.

_"Sunnykit." The whisper filled my brain,and then the warmth was gone,and I was swinging by my scruff_ _in the jaws of another. No more warmth,no more sweet scent,no more milk,and no more mother. She was gone. My home was gone. I was gone._

"No... NO-NO IT CAN'T BE!" I choked out,swinging my head back and forth. Path,my brothers,Bolder, came swirling in my mind. Then it hit.

"_Path always loved me but seemed distant when around me,my brothers never treated me as family,my own father never exceped me."_ Then it clicked. _"Everything he says has to be is true,for one thing it makes sence,for another he would never lie to me." _I thought.

"Lets go." I mewed.

...SUPER-PAGE-BREAK-DANCE...DO-DO-DO-DODO...

It was dawn by the time we smelled heavy cat-scent,and saw rolling hills.

"This must be it." He mewed,glancing at me,but I knew he ment more.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is...good-bye." He mewed not meeting my gaze,but I saw a tear leaking off his cheek.

_"No! You-you could join WindClan!" I said franticly._

"I can't-"

"Yes you can! What about our promise? What about _me_?" My voice dropped down to a whisper,I could see memories flickering in his eyes.

_...memory...two...moons...ago..._

_"BRICK! Your a disgrace! How dare you say that!" The older Brick yelled,swiping a nick out of his ear,drawing blood._

_"Its not his falut he didnt know." I piped up in a small voice._

_"GRRRRRAR!" He screamed at me, and then cut an idenical cut in my ear,and walked off._

_"Thanks." he mewed,standing besides me._

_"Lets promise something!" He said suddenly._

_"What?" I asked._

_"To always be beside echother, and NEVER leave echother in the time of need." He mewed._

_"I promise." I said truly._

_"I promise." He echoed._

_...end...of...memory..._

"This _is_ about you! If I go with you,he will think your alive and hunt you! I don't want to put you in more danger then you already are." He whispered, looking at me in those deep amber eyes of his.

"I know." I whispered brushing up in his fur. "I just don't want to say bye. What if I never see you again?!" I cried out.

"Its never bye,and don't worry,we shall meet again. Probley not tommarow,probley not next moon but we will meet again!" He whispered in my ear,twitched his nose,and nuzzeled me for one last time and sped off.

"Who are you,and what are you doing here?!" Someone in the bushes asked,I heareed a loud gasp from all the cats as I turned around.

"I am Sunnykit,daughter of Brightsun and Gorsestar,sister of my still-born brother Bramblekit,and I have returned home!"

...pagebreak...hot...cocco...is...YUMMY!..(BOOM! CRASH! POLICE SIREN!).

**Okay,Here u go! I hope this one is larger than the rest!**

**Sunnykit: WAHHH! RED LEFT ME! WHY CAN'T HE STAY!**

**Me: Look we've been over-! Oh whatever,just say it.**

**Sunnykit: Swifty dosn't own warriors,hey look a bomb! (Picks it up) OHHH SWIFTY?!**

**Me: AHHHHH REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T MY LIFE (and possibly yours) IS IN DANGER!**

**Bomb: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**Me: RUN! AHHHHHHH!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Red's p.o.v)**

I wove my way through the shrubs,fighting back my wirl-wind of emmotions. I covered the trail well,I found some of Sunny's-no Sunnykit's fur,still slick with blood,on a bramble bush. I mixed the blood with some fox dung near by. And I covered my trail even better,it was as if I was never there.

I slid into my nest,starring at the empty,cold nest where she used to be, and sighed. I closed my eyes, rested my head on my paws,and stared at the moon,dreading dawn.

...Sunnykit's p.o.v...

"N-n-no i-it can't b-be! I-its not p-possible" A brown she-cat mewed in a broken voice.

"HUSH,Stutterpaw!" A cat yelled at her.

"How are you alive if you are who you say you are?" The leader of the patrol said.

"I did not know till only a short wile ago,my only friend helped me escape." I started.

"From where?"

"When I was little,I mean realy little,I was just born-anyway I have memories of being snatched. Red told me the truth too,My mother was killed and I was taken by them."

"Who's "Them" ?" The cat asked again.

"They are called "The Pack"." I mewed and he gasped.

"Who are they led by?!" He asked,his gray fur bushining up.

"Blood-red cat named Brick,his son is the one that helped me escape." I mewed puzzled by their expressions.

"Come on Sunnykit,lets go home."

...pagebreak...i...am...freezeing...

**WindClan**

**Leader:Gorsestar**

**Ginger and brown tom**

**(Crouchpaw)**

**Deputy: Cloudyeyes**

**Gray and Cream tom with Fuzzy blue eyes (Bad vision,makes up for it in hearing)**

**Medicine cat: Coldwish**

**White she-cat (Sister of Cloudy-eyes)**

**Warriors:**

**Fluffypelt**

**Annoying brown she-cat**

**Yellowclaw**

**Yellow tom**

**Strikelight**

**Silver she-cat**

**Sparkfur**

**Young Cream she-cat**

**(Stutterpaw)**

**Birdwing**

**Boring brown tom**

**Graypelt**

**Dark gray tom**

**Greenfly**

**White she-cat green eyes**

**Blacktail**

**Young black she-cat (Sister of Sparkfur)**

**Leafypelt**

**dark brown tom**

**Snaketail**

**Ragged black tom**

**Queens:**

**Softfeather**

**Timid and shy light gold she-cat (Mate of Snaketail)**

**Expecting**

**Gingerheart**

**Ginger she-cat**

**ELDERS:**

**Stonepelt**

**Gray tom**

...

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:Clawedstar**

**Scarred Brown tom**

**Deputy: Fallendrop**

**Amber flecked she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Brownfeather**

**Dark brown she-cat ,green eyes (Sister of Clawedstar)**

**WARRIORS:**

**Scarnose**

**Gray tom with Large scar narrowing avoiding his eyes**

**Eaglestrike**

**Young golden and cream she-cat with strikeing green eyes**

**Yellowrock**

**yellow and black tom**

**Apprentice**

**Rollingpaw**

**Appleshadow**

**White and russet she-cat **

**Redhope**

**Bright Red she-cat (Sister of Appleshadow)**

**Rootclaw**

**Dusty pelted tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice**

**Strangepaw **

**Olivefall**

**Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice**

**Woolpaw**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Woolpaw**

**Gray fluffy tom with dark eyes**

**Strangepaw**

**Light brown she-cat (from a shocking,scary,experience as a her eyes opened her mother and father got killed by a badger right in front of her,causeing a twisted ear,and changed one of her only opened eyes to crisom,from brown)**

**Rollingpaw**

**Gray and brown tom (Brother of Strangepaw,hates her and blames her for the death of their parents)**

**ELDERS**

**Moonglare**

**Gray tabby she-cat,old medicine cat**

**...**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Amberstar**

**Brown she-cat with hazel eyes (Sparrowflight7)**

**Deputy: Eggtooth**

**White tom with green eyes**

**WARRIORS**

**Sharpfall**

**Gray tom**

**Goldwater**

**Light yellow she-cat**

**Aprentice:Frogpaw**

**Ricefur**

**Cream tom**

**Wingflight**

**Light gray tom**

**Stingclaw**

**Yellow and gray tom**

**Sandwind**

**Dark she-cat**

**Frozenbreeze**

**Black and White she-cat**

**APPRENTICES**

**Frogpaw**

**Foggy gray tom (Mother was force-mated with,hates him because of it)**

**QUEENS**

**Flowerberry**

**Light gray she-cat (Wingflight's Sister) expecting Stingclaw's kits**

**Tuftypelt (Ricefur)**

**Gray black she-cat (Streamkit,white she-cat)**

**NO ELDERS**

**...**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Risingstar (Sparrowflight7)**

**Blue-Gray tom**

**Deputy:Grayclaw**

**WHite tom,gray eyes**

**WARRIORS**

**Leapingfish**

**Yellow tom**

**Newwater**

**Brown she-cat**

**Aprentice**

**Windypaw**

**Deerpath**

**Brown she-cat**

**Ashclaw**

**Black she-cat**

**Aprentice**

**Glintpaw**

**Clearsky**

**Gray she-cat**

**Dustystreak**

**Brown tom**

**Growlfin**

**Silver tom**

**Bushpelt**

**Ratted brown tabby**

**Slickscale**

**Green eyed yellow She-cat**

**Waveclaw**

**Brown she-cat**

**APPRENTICES**

**Windypaw **

**Silver and gray she-cat (Half-Clan Mother and Father was killed by Windclan)**

**Glintpaw**

**Golden she-cat (In one word...a snob)**

**NO QUEENS**

**NO ELDERS**

**...pagebreak...cookies...are...yummy...Rock...agrees...**

**Hi sorry for the late chappie,it took me forEVER to do the alliences. Yadda-yaddy-ya don't own warriors,I'm realy tired,Review! Oh and also,Sunnykit**

**Sunnykit: Checkout One splash by Sparrowflight7! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The cats formed a simi-circle around me,I wondered over to the she-cat my age with her head down.

"Hi." I mewed,she looked up.

"H-hello." She mewed.

"Why was that cream she-cat snapping at you? You didn't do anything wrong." I couldn't help ask,she glanced at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"She's my m-mentor,and belive it or not,my sister." She did a little harsh laugh,though I could still see sadness in her gaze. "B-but like it m-matters, no one likes me anyway."

"Why? I mean you don't seem like you did anything wrong!" I say,she slightly smiles.

"No I h-haven't but you can t-tell I'm differen't,weird they c-call me." She said calmly.

"Why do you let them? Why do you let them beat up on you like some tipe of rodent?" I look at her. She was really quite preitty,light and dark tabby fur,white ears and paws,and golden eyes. But she was pushed around because she could not speak as well as the others-Stupid on their part.

"I r-remind myself "Why should I care what they think?" so-ometimes it gets to me,but n-not a lot. What doesn't kill you,makes you stronger. In the end I'm not lonely when I'm alone, 'cause I'd rather be alone then w-with the ones that have nothing better to do then tear me down." I looked at her,this was one remarkable cat!

"Well your wrong." She looked at me. "Not everyone hates you." Stutterpaw smiled-well untill Sparkfur swiped at her and hissed something like 'shut up'.

I wipped my head around and glared. "Back off!" I spat at her,startled she stumbled back.

"T-thanks,Sunnykit."

"Don't mention it."

...pagebreak...Who...likes...Stutterpaw?...

**Hi random people,cats,and stalkers of the internet! I am back-With a extreamly short chappie! But I want you to be more fimilar with Sunnykit's new friend! Anyway I know I have kept you waiting (Like forever) But would you mind reviewing?**

**Sunnykit: YEAH,PEOPLE! Wait...What's a people?**

**Me: Oh StarClan...Well at least I stole your bomb.**

**Sunnykit: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! (Grabs another bomb) Oh Swifty!**

**Me: SOMEONE REVIEW! SHE MAY PUT IT DOWN!**

**Sunnykit: Hehehe...**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I walked side-by-side with my new friend,I was kind of happy that she was bigger and older than me-because this tom would not quit starring at me! And if I was near her his gaze would just simply melt away.

_"Uggh! I hope all the Clan cats are not this weird-then again,define normal?"_ I thought,the cloud cover matching my mood. A cat was sent ahead to tell the leader-"_Ehem, my father"_- and to tell him about my comming.

Suddenly all the doubts reached me, _"What if this is all a llie? What if he doesn't accept me? What if I'm killed?" _My heart started pounding,but I kept my fear-scent under control.

A voice flittered into my head-strange to me but heart aching at the same time, _"Dear,the world could be hung on 'what if's' for forever more-don't be afraid,you know your fearless!"_

I smiled,I knew inside of me who it was,and I knew it was right. I am fearless. I took a deep breath,I put one paw forward into the gorse,and into my future.

...pagebreak...It...is...time!...

The stares of the cats burned my pelt as I walked forward. I up to the small hill where my father was sitting. _"I have his eyes."_ I noticed.

When I reached the top of the hill,a loud _CRACK _that shook the ground was heard. Everyone looked up in shock as the clouds split and sunlight pourd out on me. The ray was so intence that my fur shone pure gold.

Gorsestar smiled and said," I already knew you where comming,Brightsun told me. But this was for our Clan mates,Sunnykit." He raised his voice.

"StarClan aproves of my daughter,and so do I! You have not reached the age of six moons-but I see no reason to delay this any longer.

Sunnykit,from this moment on untill you recive your warrior name,you shall be known as Sunnypaw. Your mentor shall be Cloudeyes. Cloudeyes,you are my Deputy and I know you will give the best possible training to this apprentice,and teach her in the nobel ways of the warrior code.

So let StarClan look down upon this apprentice,and guide her paws in the way she should go." Gorsestar finished,and I touched noses with my new mentor.

I got a few glares from some cats,but I didn't care. _"I am fearless."_

...pagebrak...

**Hi cats of the Clans! I'm tired but some of you must be to,not to relize I miss spelled pagebreak! **

**Now your checking.**

**Now you feel stupid.**

**Don't worry bout it! I just relized I miss spelled it anyway! :D**

**Anyway sorry for not updating,but please...REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 (? p.o.v)**

The cat lept on me once again,I spat and rolled over.

_"I can do better than that in my sleep!" _

Three more cats appeared. The first slahed my pelt,I watched as blood splattered black and white fur went flying. I duct a blow and swept the feet out from another cat.

One of them sprung at me,but their feet sliped on the crisom pools on the ground. The stench was getting to me,but I ignored it. Without watching my back,two more fresh cats sprung on me. I felt a warm,sticky liquid seeping into my fur as they held me down. But I was not going to wince in front of these cats.

"You are in territory of The Pack. State your name,age,and business." The cat barked.

My name was Chole,but I wasn't about to let them know this. Even though I was born a kittypet,my father was a clan cat. I was left to fend for myself as a kit,after my two-leg nest burned down,and I was serching for my father ever since. But I had to lie now.

"My name is Coal,I am a rouge. I am nine moons old. And if you keep holding me down,I will rip off your ears and stuff them down your throat!" I hissed and knocked them over with a quick motion.

"STOP!" They yowled as I bolted.

I rolled my eyes. "_Do these dimwits really think I'm going to stop,just because they told me so?!"_

But as I ran,my paw caught a rock. I stumbled,and they lept as I slowed down. Claws slid down my pelt-but I didn't flinch. If I had learned anything,it was to never show weakness.

"Your a tough one,arn't you?" A cat hissed in my ear. "Do you relize I could kill you in five seconds?"

"What's stopping you?" I spat back. They looked shocked.

"Come on,Stark. Lets take her back to Brick. She is a offical prisoner of The Pack." One said to the other.

I smirked. The one thing they didn't know about me,I wasn't only a fighter. I was a rebel.

...pagebreak...Go...Chole!...

**Okay,small chappie. But hey,it was a chappie,Right?**

**Sunnypaw: Wrong.**

**Chole: You got somethin' to say,Sunny?**

**Sunnypaw: Ummm...Errr...REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
